hiccupfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
SHIELD
The principle S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded upon was pure... Protection. One word. Sometimes to protect one man against himself, other times to protect the planet against an alien invasion from another universe... but the belief that drives us all is the same, whether it’s one man, or all mankind. Nick Fury Le S'tratégie '''H'abileté 'I'ntervention 'E'xécution et 'L'ogistique '''Défensive est une agence fondée, pour prendre la suite de la S'ection '''S'cientifique de '''Réserve après la Seconde Guerre mondial, par Howard Stark, Peggy Carter et le colonel Chester Phillips. Histoire. Fondée après la victoire des Alliés sur les puissances de l'Axe et d'HYDRA durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait pour but de protéger les États-Unis, et plus tard, le monde entier, de toutes les menaces possibles. Avec ses armes de pointe et ses agents extraordinaires, le S.H.I.E.L.D. était la plus grande puissance militaire sur la Terre. Dirigé par Nick Fury et le Conseil mondial de la sécurité, le S.H.I.E.L.D. dut faire face à l'augmentation significative des individus améliorés, des technologies de pointe, et le contact extraterrestre. Mais tous ces problèmes S.H.I.E.L.D. ont conduit à la formation des Avengeurs, une équipe d'intervention composée de Méta-humains qui ont été recrutés pour sauver le monde lors de l'invasion extraterrestre de la Terre en 2012 durant la bataille de New-York. À la suite de ça, l'agence est devenue connue publiquement, en partie à cause du site Rising Tide . En 2014, à travers les actions de Captain America, le monde a pris conscience du fait que S.H.I.E.L.D. a été infiltré et largement contrôlé par l'organisation terroriste HYDRA. Après la bataille dans laquelle le siège principal de S.H.I.E.L.D., le Triskelion, a été lourdement endommagé, tous les fichiers du S.H.I.E.L.D. ont été jetés sur internet, et l'agence a été désavouée par les gouvernements et étiquetée comme étant une organisation terroriste. Beaucoup d'agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. ont été arrêtés et soumis à des interrogatoires rigoureux. Cependant, en dépit de la chasse à l'homme, certains agents de S.H.I.E.L.D. (quelques agents dispersés à travers le monde, la plupart dans des bases secrètes sont restés fidèles à leur serment) sauvant l'équipement nécessaire pour une utilisation future. Mais le groupe le plus responsable de la survie de S.H.I.E.L.D. est l'équipe de Phil Coulson, qui a vaillamment conduit ses hommes contre les forces d'HYDRA, dirigée par les traîtres John Garrett et Grant Ward, remportant la bataille. Après cette bataille, Nick Fury nomme Phil Coulson comme étant le nouveau directeur de S.H.I.E.L.D., et le charge de la reconstruction de l'organisation à partir de zéro. Maintenant, l'agence travaille dans l'ombre et est chassée par presque toutes les armées du monde. Coulson a utilisé son ancienne équipe pour former le noyau de S.H.I.E.L.D. et recute des mercenaires et d'anciens agents pour remplir les rangs de l'organisation, tout en continuant la lutte contre HYDRA. Dans le même temps, une autre fraction de S.H.I.E.L.D. est née, celle-ci est dirigée par Robert Gonzales, qui a refusé d'accepter l'autorité de Coulson, croyant sa faction d'être le seul "vrai S.H.I.E.L.D.". Après la bataille de la Ville Kree, la faction Gonzales a révélé son existence, en attaquant et prenant la base de Coulson. Cette provocation est la preuve d'un conflit ouvert entre les deux S.H.I.E.L.D.. Suite à une mission conjointe pour sauver des agents du SHIELD capturés par HYDRA, les deux agences re-fusionnent. Suite à une crise entre le SHIELD et les Inhumains, Coulson charge l'un de ses agents, Daisy Johnson, de former une équipe d'agents ayant des super-pouvoirs. Références * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/SHIELD * http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D. * Univers cinématographique marvel * Hiccup de Rose-Eliade * http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D. Catégorie:SHIELD